Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been enhancing the out-of-box experience of mobile device users, and particularly, the ability of users to ready a device for use over a communication network. For example, a device must be registered and properly provisioned with the communication network in order for the user to enjoy any network features of the device. Typically, the device and network configuration process involves the user to call/message or visit the provider of the communication network to receive assistance or to have various device configuration steps performed. Alternatively, the device may be readied by way of over-the-air (OTA) techniques in conjunction with reading of the subscriber identity module (SIM) card of the device.
Unfortunately, these approaches are not always convenient for the user to perform nor are they always secure. For example, there is currently no convenient way to ensure a user requesting out-of-box device and network configuration is the actual owner of the device. Similarly, there is no convenient way for the network service provider to ensure the device being configured is the correct device to activate in association with the subscribed user. Furthermore, these methods require manual interaction with the network in order to complete the activation, which is not feasible for certain devices.